Orenji Kaede
is a very sporty girl who hates wearing skirts. She is in the sports club at Niji-iro Middle School and is really popular. Kaede is one of the main protagonists in Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! and her alter ego is , her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of fire. Appearance Kaede's chocolate brown hair is styled in a low side ponytail that rests over her right shoulder and her eye colour is brown. Her casual outfit consists of an orange jacket that is always seen open, a gray shirt underneath with a a bunch of flowers on the front and an orange bow on the hem of the shirt, jean shorts, black tights and orange and white sneakers. As Cure Flare, her hair goes orange, grows longer and is swept into a bun with a ponytail coming out of the bun and her eyes become orange. She wears dark orange flame-like earrings and she wears orange wristbands with a dark orange flame on her hands. Her outfit consists of a skin-tight light orange vest with dark orange edges, an orange bow on her chest with a heart-shaped jewel brooch secured in the middle. Her sleeves are frilly and orange, her skirt has two layers, the top orange and the bottom light orange. She wears a pair of orange knee length boots with white diagonal folds and thigh length dark orange socks. Her Cure Palette is found secured on her right hip. As Cure Rainbow, her clothes are very similar to Cure Heartful but her hair is pale pink with rainbow highlights and is much longer and her outfit is more similar to a goddess. Personality Cure Flare "The burning flame full of heat, Cure Flare!" 熱の完全燃焼炎、キュアフレア！ "Netsu no kanzen nenshō-en, Kyua Furea!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Orenji Kaede. She holds the power of fire while her theme colour is orange. Transformation Sequence Attacks Sub Attacks Main Attacks - Cure Flare's first purification attack. She summons her Rainbow Candle and clicks the red flame button which transforms the candle into a fire arrow. She pulls the bow back while saying "Pretty Cure Flaming..." and releases the bow while saying "Arrow!", which flies towards the enemy and into it, purifying the enemy. - Cure Flare's final purification attack. She summons her Rainbow Candle and clicks the flame button then throw the candle up into the sky. While Cure Flare says "Pretty Cure Flame...", the candle turns into a fireball. Cure Flare jumps into the sky and grabs the fireball and throws it at the enemy while saying "...Thrower Attack!". The ball hits the enemy and ignites into a flames, purifying the enemy. Group Attacks * * * Cure Rainbow History Past Life Becoming Cure Flare Collecting the Prism Cards Defeat the Three Generals Appearance of the Black Light Pretty Cures Pretty Cure VS Deep Blue Battle Against King Jaaku and Defeating Him Relationships Cures & Allies Family Others Etymology Image Songs Duets/Group Songs * 1, 2, Rainbow Song * Fly High * Lovely Flame (Along with Kotono Mitsuishi) * Pretty Cure ima henshin! Trivia * Kaede shares her voice actress with Kousaka Honoka from Love Live! School Idol Project. * Kaede is the second orange Cure in the whole of the Pretty Cure franchise. First being Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:CureKanade Category:Gallery